lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Outside references to Lost/Film
Margaret Cho "Beautiful" *On Margaret Cho's 2009 release "Beautiful", Margaret has a small bit about LOST. "I like those Korean people on LOST. They're all looking to see who's going to shoplift something from the Island." Margaret goes on to say, "There are no lesbians on LOST. Cos if there were, they would've built a deck to Australia by now." Cloverfield * During the opening titles, a DHARMA logo is visible in the bottom-right corner of screen for a moment. ** At a Q & A following a screening of Cloverfield on February 12, 2008, screenwriter Drew Goddard (also a writer) for Lost, stated that anything that appeared on screen was deliberate, referring in large part to something splashing into the water at the end of Cloverfield. When pressed if this same logic applied to the flashing of the DHARMA logo at the beginning of the film, and thus if there was a connection between Lost and Cloverfield, he stated somewhat eagerly, "Maybe." Dane Cook: Rough Around the Edges *In the comedian's stand-up DVD, he makes a joke about recording Lost on TiVo.http://youtube.com/watch?v=yrbgQPWjKcY Dane later explains why he likes Lost: He also references the Monster, calling it a "Smokey Dragon", and wonders why no one ever thinks about it when they go into the woods. Ephraim's Rescue *This 2013 film which depicts the suffering of Mormon pioneers in the Martin Handcart company features the musical theme Life and Death (composition) as part of its soundtrack. The piece can be heard playing, as it typically was on LOST, during scenes associated with the death of a character. *The DVD also features a music video of the piece as performed by pianist Paul Cardall. Fermat's Room *In the Spanish movie Fermat's Room, when the four mathematicians are trying to escape from the room they're trapped, the walls are about to close, and the PDA is broken, in its screen appears the message Number Error with the Numbers below. Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance *When the Ghost Rider goes to attack Ray Carrigan and his men before he appears there is a sound like the Smoke Monster. I Love You, Man *Peter asks Sydney for his Lost Season 2 DVD back. He says he wants it back because Zooey really wants to find out what's in the Hatch. Kick-Ass * As Dave Lizewski is facing certain death he reflects on how he doesn't want to die yet because there are things he still wishes to do with his life. Finding out how Lost ends is one of his wishes. Knocked Up * Allison mentions that she is interviewing Matthew Fox, and Ben asks if he's the one from Lost. He also mentions that there is nothing interesting about him. LOL (movie) * In the movie there is a band whose logo is the letter "M" in a Dharma symbol. Mission Impossible III * In the 2006 movie, directed by J.J. Abrams, the Hanso Foundation is credited in the "Special Thanks" credits at the end. * The building which Ethan Hunt infiltrates to steal the "Rabbit's Foot" carries the Paik Heavy Industries logo. Ninja Turtles (2014) * While the turtles are falling from the tower Michelangelo says "I so did not understand the ending of Lost!" One for the Money * The truck that Joe exits at the end when he is captured says J. Locke on it. Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens * In an article dated December 10, 2015, J.J. Abrams confirmed that the name of the character Ello Asty is both a reference to the album Hello Nasty by the Beastie Boys and a phonetic spelling of LOST (El-Oh-Es-Te). This is 40 * In a subplot, one character tries to watch all of Lost back to back but is thwarted when her parents forbid her from watching television. We see her watching , and then twice see her watching the final scene of , first with edited music and then unedited. The first time the character watches the finale, she is distraught at all the characters' deaths. The second time, she says, "It's not sad, it's happy. Because they helped each other find their destinies." Zack and Miri Make a Porno * During the scene where Zack and Miri have sex for their porno (1:03:50), Lester (Jason Mewes's character) asks Deacon (Jeff Anderson's character), "Deacon... did you see Lost this week... I missed it, what happened?" to which he replies, "Ah dude they're on the island, they're off the island... who can follow that s**t". Stacey (Katie Morgan's character) then said, "I think they're in hell". References